Tell me
by Astarothe
Summary: Wills Gedanken die ihm durch den Kopf gehen wenn er Jack sieht, spielt während des Filmes, angedeuteter Slash, ausnahmsweise mal Jugendfreikicher


Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir, die Rechte an PotC auch nicht,ich bin nur eine arme kleine FF-Schreiberin die versucht sich hiermit ihren Tag zu erfrischen.

A/N: Die Story ist aus Wills Sicht geschrieben,dies sind seine Gedanken über Jack, die Jacks Person in Frage stellen, spielt während des Filmes und beinhaltet somit logischerweise angedeutete Slash-Gedanken, allerdings alles jugendfrei ^_^ ( Ungewöhnlich für mich * kicher*)

°~ Tell me~°

........sag mir........wie fühlt es sich an du zu sein?

.............Wie fühlt es sich an, die Welt durch bernsteinfarbene vom Alkohol und Schmerz verschleierte Augen zu sehen?

Ist es alles gleichgültig für dich geworden seit du **sie** verloren hast, oder fühlst du mehr als jemals zuvor?

....sag mir, wie fühlt es sich an wenn deine braun gebrannten, vom Kampf ums Überleben geprägten Hände um etwas greifen, wenn sie etwas berühren?

Spürst du es, oder sind deine Gefühle schon lange verstummt?

........sag mir, beflügelt der Wunsch dein geliebtes Schiff wiederzuerlangen deinen Körper und lässt deine Bewegungen anmutig und nicht von dieser Welt erscheinen, oder haben Schmerz und Verlust dich dazu getrieben nicht mehr auf derselben Welt zu weilen wie wir anderen?

........sag mir, ist dein armseliges Auftreten nur eine Fassade mit der du versuchst deinen Schmerz zu vergessen?

Oder ist das der Neuanfang deines Lebens ohne die Black Pearl?

Willst du deine Vergangenheit begraben oder sie lediglich verstecken damit niemand zu ihr durch dringt und dein wahres Ich sieht?

.....sag mir, wie fühlt es sich an den Wind durch dein langes Haar streichen zu fühlen?

Fühlst du es?

Fühlst du wie der Wind dein Gesicht streift, wie um dich aufzuwecken oder bist du schon zu lange in diesem Traum versunken?

..........sag mir...............wie fühlt es sich an du zu sein?

Spürst du es wenn eine der vielen Frauen dir eine Ohrfeige gibt, oder bist du zu weit weg um es zu fühlen?

..........sag mir, was bedeutet dieses seltene melancholische Schimmern in deinen Augen?

Ist es die Vergangenheit die dir dieses Leben träge und sinnlos erscheinen lässt, oder ist es die Vergangenheit und die blasse Erinnerung an sie die dich noch am Leben hält und dafür sorgt dass du dieser Realität nicht ganz entschwindest?

............sag mir, wie fühlt es sich an?

Wie fühlt es sich an, zu wissen dass man ein Verbrecher ist, ein Krimineller, von der Gesellschaft Ausgestoßener, verachteter Schurke auf dessen Kopf tausende von schilling ausgesetzt sind?

Oder realisierst du auch das nicht mehr?

Wie fühlt es sich an, überall nur als Ausgestoßener gesehen zu werden?

Als Pirat durch Demütigung zum Gespött aller Leute gemacht zu werden und von den Piraten ohne dein Schiff auch nur verachtet und als armseliger Schatten deiner Selbst betrachtet zu werden?

......sag mir, wie fühlt es sich an zu wissen was für ein schlagfertiger, zielbewusster, starker und mit allen Wassern gewaschener Mensch man war und all dies nun unter der Maske eines dauerbetrunkenen Taugenichts zu verbergen?

Bist du in deinem Innern noch derselbe wie damals oder bist du zu dem geworden was du vorgibst zu sein?

Wie fühlt es sich an , zu wissen das sman allen überlegen ist und sich doch von inen herumkommandieren und heruntermachen zu lassen?

Ist es dir egal, weil sie es nicht wert sind eines besseren belehrt zu werden oder haben Verrat und Alkohol dich alle Selbstachtung vergessen lassen?

..........sag mir, wie fühlt es sich an wenn dein Körper sich seinem Verlangen hingibt und von zarten Händen liebkost oder von geschickten Händen an die Grenzen des Empfindens getrieben wird?

Fühlst du, wie deine Lust die Kontrolle über dich gewinnt, auf dass du dich ihr mit Leib und Seele hingibst, oder befindet sich dein Geist schon zu weit weg von deinem weltlichen Körper und dessen ehemals so wichtigen Gefühlen um all das noch zu empfinden?

......sag mir, wie fühlt es sich an mit deinen starken und doch so eleganten Händen Leute zu beherrschen, indem du ihre Körper mit deinem meisterlichen Fingerspiel in die Ekstase treibst in der sie alles für dich tun würden um alles von dir zu erhalten?

Genießt du das Gefühl der kurzzeitigen absoluten Kontrolle oder ist es bedeutungslos für dich?

...........sag mir, hat irgendetwas auf dieser Welt noch Bedeutung für dich?

Hast du noch den kleinsten Funken wahrer, intensiver Empfindungen in dir?

Fühlst du es? Schmerz, Freude, Demütigung, Angst oder Lust?

.........sag mir..........wie fühlt es sich an der große Captain Jack Sparrow zu sein...................?

.............aber vor allem.........................

...............wie fühlt es sich an von dir geliebt zu werden...............................?

©Astarothe `03


End file.
